


What A Way To End Up Here

by CrimsonKnightmare



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert, fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKnightmare/pseuds/CrimsonKnightmare
Summary: Written as the result of a request on my Overwatch imagines blog. Hanzo rushed to the hospital wing when he heard you'd been injured during your mission. He can't believe how you managed it.





	What A Way To End Up Here

“How the hell did you end up here this time?” Hanzo asked exasperated. Hanzo had come flying straight to the hospital wing the moment he heard you’d arrived on base and were being transported to the Medical Bay.

“It’s a long story…” you murmured, avoiding Hanzo’s gaze. You could tell he was angry at you. 

“I’m positive I have time for this.” He said pulling a chair right up to your bedside. 

Hanzo looked you over. You had a broken leg, several gashes up your left arm, and a massive bruise on your left cheek.

“…I don’t wanna tell you what happened…” You were still doing everything in your power to avoid his gaze. How could you tell him the truth about what happened? It was far too embarrassing.

“Well, that’s too bad isn’t it? Fess up.” Hanzo pressed the subject. There was no way he was leaving here without an answer. He was far too determined. “If you won’t tell me, I’ll ask around until someone will.” He threatened, standing up from his chair and walking over to the door.

You thought it over for a second and decided you definitely didn’t want that. You supposed if he was gonna find out about your blunder it had better be from you.

“Okay, okay, I’ll tell you, but you have to promise me you won’t yell, okay?”

“Fine.” Hanzo flopped back down into his chair. “I promise.”

“So, what happened was… I was trying to scope out a better angle for us to set up in within sight of our target location. I was standing far too close to a window when I tripped and smashed right through it and fell onto the ground below. I only dropped three stories, but it was enough to bust up my leg. Plus, landing on all that glass messed up my arm. The bruise? I smacked my cheek into the pavement…” You trailed off.

“YOU DID WHAT?! HOW-…” Hanzo cut himself off and took a deep breath. Part of him wanted to laugh at the sheer stupidity of the way you’d managed to get yourself injured. The other half wanted to know who the hell hired a klutz like you. “Of all the ways to get hurt in the middle of a war zone, this is how you end up! Why can’t you pay more attention to your surroundings?” Hanzo was furious but he managed to keep his volume low, keeping his promise not to full on yell at you. “Of all the stupid things you’ve done, I’m pretty sure this takes the cake.”

“I know…” You sighed. You’d felt like a moron then and you felt ever more like an idiot now. You scrunched the blanket up between your hands. Hanzo noticed this and reached out to catch one of your hands in his. You finally looked up at him.

Hanzo sighed and stroked your hand for a few stretching seconds. As angry as he was at you, he was relieved you hadn’t been injured any worse than this.

“I’m sorry, y/n. I didn’t mean to upset you. I know you didn’t mean to end up here, especially the way you did. I just can’t stand the idea of you getting hurt.” He brought your hand up to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to your knuckles. “I treasure you so and it hurts me to see you like this.”

“Trust me, none of this was in my plans. I don’t like getting hurt or upsetting you by getting hurt.” You softly pulled your hand out of Hanzo’s and caressed his cheek.

“Just heal up quickly, okay?” Hanzo leaned into your touch closing his eyes. “I’m going to be lonely without you.”

“I will, I promise.”


End file.
